gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
MediEvil EU site
|status = Defunct }}The MediEvil site was a website created to promote the original MediEvil game in Europe. The website featured various information about the game and its world, as well interviews with the developers themselves. Content The Quest Begins. . . "In a time long ago there lived in the kingdom of Gallowmere a sorcerer named Zarok. This arrogant, pitiless man hated his fellow citizens for their simple and peaceful ways, so he raised an army of demons and set out to take the realm for his own. "The King's champion, Sir Daniel Fortesque, led the militia into battle against this unholy horde. Songs are still sung of how he spearheaded the charge deep into the accursed multitude, how demons fells before him like wheat before the scythe, and how at last, though mortally wounded, he destroyed the sorcerer utterly. "Fortesque went down in history that day as the Hero of Gallowmere, and a time of peace began which was to last for a hundred years. And then the sorcerer returned... " The Quest MediEvil begins in Sir Dan's crypt - where he has been lying dead gathering dust and spider's webs over the years. You take a look around, pick up your (t)rusty sword and get on with it. The quest has begun. Outside is darkness, and then out of the gloom emerge figures walking towards you like puppet dolls, only slightly more menacing. . . These are best run through sword-first as you'll soon find out what happens if you let them approach you for a friendly chat. Rune Stones You start, spookily enough, in the graveyard, and must explore each level, finding rune stones, treasure, energy and life bottles to help you on the way. Gallowmere has strong magical forces flowing through it; and the ancients were able to harness this power inside rune stones. The stones could then be used to open locked gates and doorways, but only if the correct stone was placed in the lock. Collecting the right rune stones will give you access to doors elsewhere in each level. . . but there are different types of stones for different doors. Treasure Gallowmere is strewn with treasure (one of the perks of the Sorcerer Hunter's job). Becoming fabulously wealthy might have to be put on hold, though, whilst you buy equipment, or refresh your already hanging-by-a-thread life with the odd life potion or two. Find a merchant gargoyle and you will be able to buy items you might be running short of. Learn to spend wisely though, there may be items you can get for free that will cost you dearly if bought from a Gargoyle. Weapons As Sir Dan starts his quest the only weapons available to him are his rusty old sword and some throwing daggers. You will soon discover that the size of your sword is directly proportional to how easy it is to kill your enemies, and therefore getting a bigger one is a good idea. As you progress through the game, you will come across new weapons that can be used more effectively than the sword in certain situations. Some of these might be found on specific levels, others are offered as rewards by the champions in the Hall of Heroes when you complete a mission. Here are just a few of the many weapons Sir Dan might find: Broadsword Much stronger than the Short Sword that Sir Dan picks in the crypt at the beginning, the Broadsword gives you a wider arc of attack. You can enchant the sword - for a small fee - to double its power! Club Excellent for bludgeoners, the club can smash rocks and weak areas of walls - but beware, being made of wood it can wear down quite quickly. Throwing Daggers Good for attacking enemies that you might need to keep your distance from or who are too high up to attack from the ground. Sometimes, having daggers in your pockets will be absolutely essential if you're to beat your enemies. . . Crossbow Like the throwing daggers, these can be very useful when you need to keep as far away as you can from enemies. Hammer The hammer has the strength of the club meaning you can hit just about anything with it, but (unlike the club) it will not wear down into the shape of a useless twig. A special shock-wave attack can be used to damage enemies over a wider area! Gargoyles Gallowmere is full of gargoyles, sinister effigies charged with magical powers. As it turns out their sorcery permits them to make comments of either a sinister, cryptic or sarcastic nature - or simply to exploit the misfortunes of passing travellers. . . like yourself. There is sense in the gargoyles' lunacy though; and you may well glean useful information from them, or use them to get you out of a scrape. Watching over the world, silently, through history; set in stone, with nowhere to go - it all makes the gargoyles quite observant creatures, and they seem to know a lot about Sir Dan. . . They don't like him that much, as they know what a failure he was when he was alive. But they don't bear grudges and can be of great help in your quest if you use them well. Information Gargoyles These ugly fellows are often overlooked by all but the wisest of heroes. Though they look like mere stone carvings, they sit silently, observe everything and seem to share a collective consciousness. Scary. Fortunately, Gargoyles can't resist showing off how clever they are and will often give you handy hints and clues that can aid you in your quest. But take care - the gargoyles are a mischievous lot and look down on mere mortals like Sir Dan. Their clues will often be as cryptic as they are informative. Merchant Gargoyles You can tell from their miserly faces that these are miserable creatures whose only purpose is to drain brave heroes of their treasure. However, they must always offer something in return. You can use these gargoyles to enchant your Broadsword, patch up your shield or replenish the weapons you have gained from the Hall of Heroes. If you've run out of ammunition, you can also buy extra arrows, spears, daggers and other items to ensure you're fully stocked up and prepared for any enemy. It is rumoured that merchant gargoyles will sometimes work with Gallowmere's more unscrupulous characters to trade in stolen goods! The Truth? - The Legend of Sir Daniel Fortesque Gallowmere used to be a peaceful place - quiet villages with rosy-cheeked people never too busy to lend you a hand. But then Zarok waved his bony fingers in the air and turned everyone into deadly zombies their sole aim being to serve the evil Z. There aren't many people who have the good fortune to come back from the dead, but such individuals, when they do return, must surely be the greatest of heroes. . . Sir Daniel Fortesque is, shall we say, a somewhat unlikely hero; rumours abound that he never was a hero at all, and his original death on the battlefield has had some doubt poured onto it by historians. But now YOU have returned from the dead, and as Sir Dan, you must save Gallowmere from Zarok's evil clutches, returning it to the peace and tranquillity of yore. The history books of Gallowmere tell of a hero, Sir Daniel Fortesque, who single-handedly halted an invasion by the zombie hoards of Zarok the Sorcerer. . . . . . but then, history books are often known to lie. For years, Daniel Fortesque had regaled the nobles of Gallowmere with wild tales of slain dragons and vanquished legions. The King was so impressed that he made Daniel a knight and appointed him head of the Royal Battalion. Of course it was only an honorary post - Gallowmere had not seen a war in many centuries - but the King liked stories, and Dan was an excellent storyteller. But then the evil Zarok the mad magician returned from years in exile. Embittered and filled with wrath, he threatened to unleash an army of zombies that he had built using the darkest of magic. The King was in desperate need of a hero and knew exactly who he wanted. Sir Daniel was dragged from his bed and thrust at the front of the King's army to face a monstrous enemy. The battle commenced and within seconds Sir Dan fell to the ground, struck in the eye with the very first arrow fired. His wound was fatal and the army was left to fight on without him. Zarok's legions were defeated, but Zarok himself was never found. Embarassed by Dan's poor show, and realising his subjects needed to feel safe, King Peregrin declared that Sir Daniel Fortesque had died in mortal combat, seconds after killing the sinister wizard. A hero's tomb was erected to Dan, the history books inscribed with tales of his valour. Zarok was soon forgotten, a lost character in history's plays. But Zarok himself never forgot, he lay in hiding, creating a bigger, stronger army of mutated monsters. 100 years later, his scheming complete, Zarok returned... Heroes & Villains Sir Daniel Fortesque Warrior or Faker? Hero or Coward? Back from the dead, the King's Champion must vanquish his old enemy - the evil sorcerer Zarok, save the name of 'Fortesque', and his place in history. But is his place in history deserved? Zarok Zarok, the evil sorcerer was thwarted in his first plan to conquer the land of Gallowmere and has spent 100 years in exile. He plans to get 'medievil with Fortesque's bony behind'. Favourite Spells: 'Raising the Dead', 'Robbing People of their Free Will'. Jack of the Green The master of riddles, keeper of the maze. No-one has ever solved his riddles, so no-one has ever left the maze. The Pumpkin Witch The stepmother to the pumpkins, she promises rewards to those who help her to instil discipline into her charges. The Boatman The Boatman ferries lost souls on their final journey to the Land of the Dead. He is sick of impolite Zombies, but delighted to recognise people taking multiple trips. Ravenhooves the Archer A centaur, and last prince of his people. Famous for: *hunting, *story telling, *winning the derby three times. Dirk Steadfast One of the departed heroes, he was a fearsome wielder of a magic sword. Philosophy: 'only women defend themselves - really men are always on the attack'. The Forest Witch Fond of rubies, sapphires, diamonds, amber, she will offer rewards for gems. Keen on ants nests and likes to give abuse to cowards. Karl Sturnguard Gone but not forgotten, he lived his life largely behind an impregnable magic shield. Died due to sausage mismanagement. Motto: 'the best form of attack is defence'. Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver Born a humble peasant to one of the nomadic tribes from the Eastlands, Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver became rich and powerful due to his success as a warrior. He died attempting a single handed attack on a garrison while armed only with the spike on top of his helmet. The Dragon Keeper of the dragon potion and a very heavy sleeper. He doesn't like to be woken while snoozing in his lair. Sorcerers Chat : MediEvil Team On-line Interview NOW FINISHED On Thursday 8th October 1998, Sony Computer Entertainment's Chris Sorrell and Jason Wilson answered your questions on all things MediEvil. Category:Websites Category:Official websites Category:Sources